Blood and Vampires
by Sdrodeo
Summary: A RP I did with my friend, I turned it into a fanfiction. Dave is bored, and has to blow a few hours. Dave is also a vampire. He finds Feferi and things get steamy. Rated M for hardcore smutt. Mild blood drinking, barely even mentioned.


Dave walked up to Feferi. He was supposed to be wasting time. And he was about to partake in one of his favorite pass-times. Even if he didn't really know this girl, he meant to get to know her. Her mind. Body. But now came the body. "O).(-ELLO STRIDER, GLU-B!"

He smiled, "I don't believe we've met," he would play the game, and he would play it the best of anyone.

"O) (, glub, but I've heard about you from the other trolls, glub." She grinned.

"Oh, heh. You're pretty cool man," Dave spoke his way around her, like a true player.

"O) (! T) (ank you, glub. You are supposed to be AW-ESOM-E yourself, glub!" She seemed to be playing back.

"Heh, so, Feferi, what do you do for fun arund here?" Dave asked, truthfully starting to feel bored.

"U) (m.. I like to swim, glub!" she responded hapily, gesturing twards the waters shimning not too far away.

An idea formulated in Dave's head. Pounce now, "Heh, I meant. Do you have a boyfriend? Or what do you guys call it, matesprite?" The hunt was on.

"U) (m. T) (at used to be Sollux, but wit) ( Aradia.. And Eridan does feel V-ERY flus) (ed for me, but no, glub. Not at t) (e moment, glub!" she said, srinning madly, not afraid to tell even the newest stranger her secrets.

He smirked, "Good." He leaned forward to kiss her gently. She kisses back "O) ( MY," she says, not completely unhappy. He smiled, pulling back.

"Was that okay with you?" he asked, almost sweetly, but with a hint of cockyness

"Yes, glubglubglub. V-ERY," she said, studdering her 'glub's with excitement. He smiled, leaning into kiss her again. She kisses back whole-heartedly.

He hugs her tihglty,"Do you want to go to my place, or yours?"

"U) (m, glub. W) (ic) (ever, glub. But mine IS underwater, glub 38) It mig) (t be better for you to go to your ) (ome. Wit) ( me, glub," she said, not looking completely ignorant to his intentions.

He nodded, taking her home. He invited her to his bed, sitting down. She sits next to him on the bed. "Well..W) (at now" she smiles.

He kisses her. "Are you a virgin, Feferi?" the game is almost on. She shudders happily, " Yes, glub, but wit) ( my encounters of fanfiction, glub, I know what comes next, glub."

He smiled. "Perfect" He kissed her deeply. She kissed back, leaning closer and ending on his lap. He smiled, pushing her back on the bed. "Now, it's okay if this hurts. Just tell me if you need me to stop."

Feferi made a small noise that was almost one of excitement, "Okay.." He began to peel away her clothing. He smiled, leaning down to kiss and suck on her breasts. "Ahh..." she whispered, arching up to meet his lips. "Daveee-" she moaned. He swirled his tongue, and removed the rest of her clothes. He won the entrance to his game. Now the main event.

He slid a finger into her wet folds, fingering her lihgtly, "Tell me how that feels"

"B-better t) (an I ever thoug) (t it might," she said, panting, then begging for more.

He pulled away his fingers, and he slowly dipped the head of his length int her, then he slid into her slowly, "Tell me if I need to stop."

"Ahhgh," it was uncomfortable, but that was only what she already knew. "Don't stop..Dave," she gasped.

He smiled, thrusting into her with long, deep strokes. He claimed her lips in a kiss. She kissed back for a second, before letting go in a loud moan "O) ( DAV-E. A) () (. T) (-ER-E. HARDER!" she screamed as Dave aimed a thrust perfectly into her, her moans grew louder after that, ecstacy growing as the pain faded.

He smiled, thrusting deeply into her. "You'r heart is racing." He mused, kissing her neck.

"T-t) (is is my firs- ahh~~" she moaned, then continued "first time- aG) (! HARDER DAVE!"

He thrust with all his strength, his fangs bared now. "I'm sorry, my dear." He bit into her neck gently, disguising it as a love bite. He won the game, and never hurt her. And this was the funnest he'd ever had feeding.

"Ag-" But she moaned louder, every touch signaling as pleasure. Even as her neck was bitten into, and she was marked for having a matesprite, she thought, she felt only the deepest extacy. "O) ( DAVE~" She called, nearing her peak early.

He finished feeding, licking her neck. He continued to thrust into her with all his strength. "Come on Feferi!"

"DAVEEEEE~~~" she screeched, loud enough to make the birds around the house all fly away, as she came. "D-dave," she mumbled, out of breath. She moaned still, as Dave pounded her, trying to reach his release as she rode out hers. He came inside of her, biting her neck gently as his seed shot out. Drinking just a little more. Stopping just before what he knew to be the lethal amount. "Dave~" Feferi mewled, curling tight against him.

He pulled out, holding her tightly. "How do you feel now?"

All Feferi could do at this point was lean her head back into Dave, feeling his warmth. She finally managed to say "Like I've found the perfect Matesprite." He smiled, kissing her shoulder. She saw the bite, and seemed to know what it really was.

"And you're aren't afraid of me...?" Dave was now confused. No one stayed after they realized...

"Afraid, glub? Never." she smiled too, kissing his cheek.

He smiled. "But, you know what I am." He flashed his fangs at her as his pupils turned red.

"But, glub, and ) (opefully t) (is isn't a guess, but I t) (ink you wouldn't hurt me, and especially not if I'd like to do t) (at again..glub.." she seemed shy, studdering, but not frightened.

He returned to normal. "Alright then love." He kissed her. This was fun, a lot of body, and the sweetest mind. Dave might say he wanted to stay with her, and he just might.

And he would also have the treat of a fushia blood to sip from anytime.


End file.
